


Coming In Hot

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Multi, PUBG AU, PWP, Ruined Orgasms, Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: “We could move,” Alfredo says, leaning against the wall and glancing out Ryan’s window.“Or,” Ryan says, his hands slipping down to cradle Alfredo’s waist. “We could stay here for a little bit.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/gifts).



“You’re still in the white,” Geoff says over the comms – Ryan nods and grunts an acknowledgement as he peers out the window – no one nearby, at least not within hearing or sight range. Alfredo chuckles quietly at something – Gavin’s in his ear, Ryan knows, glances over to see Alfredo pushing the little comm in to hear him better.

“We could move,” Alfredo says, leaning against the wall and glancing out Ryan’s window. Ryan drags his eyes up Alfredo’s body and stands from his crouch, letting a wicked smirk grow on his face as he slings his gun around to rest on his back, stepping forward to box Alfredo in against the wall.

“Or,” Ryan says, his hands slipping down to cradle Alfredo’s waist. “We could stay here for a little bit.”

Alfredo sucks in an audible breath and lets it out on a huff of laughter, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he drops his gun to let it dangle by his side, the strap still looped over his shoulder.

“How long?” He breathes, dragging a hand up Ryan’s chest to fist his shirt. “You been like this since we started?”

“Mm, only since you jacked that car,” Ryan murmurs, leaning in to nose at Alfredo’s cheek, his warpaint stripes smudging onto Ryan’s skin. “Was hot.”

“Eager,” Alfredo teases. His fingers crawl around to grip the back of Ryan’s collar and tug him in for a sloppy kiss that tastes faintly of the dust of the battleground and gunpowder.

“Are you fucking again?”

Ryan hums out an agreement to Geoff and Geoff sighs.

“Better not take too long,” he warns. Ryan pulls away from Alfredo’s mouth and grins at him, bringing up a hand to cup his jaw.

“Oh, I won’t,” he says, and steps back to tug Alfredo with him, nudging his legs to encourage him to kneel – Ryan follows, his knees thudding against hardwood as he urges Alfredo to lie on his back, not bothering with taking off any of his equipment before he’s undoing Alfredo’s jeans, dirty and streaked with grime around the legs.

“Shit,” Alfredo gasps, his cock stirring under Ryan’s hand when Ryan gently palms him. “Fuck, Ryan.”

Ryan gets Alfredo out of his underwear and hums thoughtfully before spitting on his fingers and dropping them to stroke Alfredo, rumbling out these pleased little noises as Alfredo moans under him. Alfredo gets hard _quickly_ for him, his dick twitching in Ryan’s fist before long, and Ryan pulls back with a pleased smirk to work on his own trousers, keeping his guns crossed on his back as he kicks the boots off and then the trousers. Alfredo moans quietly, eyes fixed on Ryan’s crotch as Ryan spits on his fingers again to rub himself a little, tugging gently on his cock to make his eyes flutter shut.

“Ngh, _Gav_ ,” Alfredo pants, closing his eyes as his hips automatically rock up, his hands balling into fists by his side. Ryan smirks filthily and shuffles up to straddle Alfredo’s hips.

“Gav doing somethin’ over there?” Ryan asks Geoff – he gets a breathless _shut up_ in response, followed by a lewd wet noise that gives Ryan some idea of what Geoff’s doing.

“Doin’ some _one_ ’s more like it,” Alfredo breathes, his cocky grin faltering when Gavin moans, loud enough for Ryan to hear it through Geoff as well.

Ryan laughs and plants a hand on Alfredo’s chest to brace himself while he steadies Alfredo’s dick with his other hand, rubbing himself against the head before slowly sinking down on him, forcing out level breaths through his nose as his eyes scrunch shut. Alfredo and Geoff doesn’t stop making noise around him, hot and breathless as Ryan works his way down, sighing happily at how _full_ he is when he’s all the way down, seated on Alfredo’s cock and rocking in tiny circles to adjust.

“Fuck,” Ryan whispers, opening his eyes to look at Alfredo, flushed and trembling under him, his teeth sunk into his lower lip like he’s trying to be quiet.

“Ryan,” Alfredo groans.

“Be quick,” Geoff reminds him, breath hitching.

“I’ll be quick,” Ryan says cheerily, bringing his hand down to rub his dick as he starts bouncing shallowly on Alfredo, slowly rising up and sinking down and shifting until he hits the best angle. He glances up at Alfredo through his eyelashes and pushes his moan a little louder, a little deeper, lazily jacking himself off as he drinks in the sight of Alfredo obediently waiting under him.

“You can touch,” he says – Alfredo’s hands immediately fly to his hips and Alfredo doesn’t hesitate to fuck up into him, drawing his knees up to get better leverage.

Ryan moans again and fists his hand in Alfredo’s shirt while he rides him, less and less smooth with each quick, rough thrust – Geoff groans in his ear and from the murmur of Gavin’s voice, Ryan can only guess he’s spilling all sort of filthy shit to Alfredo, who whimpers at it and slams Ryan down harder.

“Fuck, ‘Fredo,” Ryan groans, his fingers blurring over himself as he clenches around Alfredo.

“Yeah?” Alfredo breathes – his hand drifts up to fumble with something dangling from Ryan’s vest and Ryan can’t be bothered to track it until he feels the cold metal of a gun pressed to his hip; he gasps at the sensation and his eyes fly open to see the wicked smirk on Alfredo’s face.

“Gonna come for me, Ryan?” Alfredo asks, his hand only shaking a little as he drags the gun down to nudge Ryan’s fingers away and push the barrel up against his cock, letting Ryan grind against it with a stifled whimper.

“You almost done?” Geoff asks, his voice tight and strained – Ryan knows that tone, knows what it means.

“Are you?” He breathes back the same time Alfredo answers for him - “Yeah, we’re almost done.”

“I’m not the one in an active warzone,” Geoff spits – Ryan laughs breathlessly and scrabbles uselessly at Alfredo’s shirt to try and brace himself as Alfredo fucks him.

“Oh yeah, he’s about to come,” Alfredo says to Gavin. “Got his gun on him, you know how much he likes that.”

Ryan _whimpers_ and jumps when he hears the safety click off, a sudden burst of slick drooling out of him in an embarrassing wet rush he can _feel_ , emphasising the dirty sounds of them in the quiet attic.

“He likes it,” Alfredo says, grinning up at him. “Makes him so damn wet around me.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Ryan moans, then – “Oh, _fuck_ ,” as his orgasm locks up through his muscles, everything drawn tight as he’s fucked closer and closer to the edge, rocking helplessly between the gun and Alfredo’s dick, guided by the hand on his hip and the sharp bucks of Alfredo’s hips.

 _Bang_! - Alfredo pulls the trigger and the gunshot startles Ryan right into his orgasm, coming with a panicked cry as he crumples above Alfredo, barely holding himself up with his hands as he comes without anything substantial on his cock besides the metal, shuddering violently at the hard thrusts still pounding into his sweet spot and prolonging everything. Alfredo hastily cocks the slide back again and shoots and Ryan jolts once more, his cries turning to strangled whimpers when he goes shivery and oversensitive, grinding pathetically against whatever Alfredo’ll give him – Geoff’s choked-off moans sound in his ear until Geoff’s coming with a drawn-out groan, Gavin’s name spat out in the middle somewhere.

“Ngh, Alfredo, ‘Fredo,” Ryan whimpers, frantically fucking himself down to try and finish Alfredo off – Alfredo rests the gun on his chest instead and grabs Ryan’s hips to bodily slam him down, only a few hard thrusts before he’s coming with a loud moan, burying himself in Ryan and jerking with every spurt that fills him.

Ryan moans at the feeling, squeezing deliberately around Alfredo and grinding down in slow circles. Alfredo’s hand slips away again to grab the gun, press it up to Ryan’s oversensitive dick to make him shudder and tighten up. As Alfredo comes down, he withdraws the gun – Ryan glances to the side to see the clip laying on the floor beside his knee – Alfredo must have popped it out earlier – and back to Alfredo, adrenaline spiking through his blood while he rakes his hair out of his eyes and grins down at him.

“No condom,” Ryan says, giving Alfredo a sly smile.

“Sorry,” Alfredo pants unapologetically, his fingers loosening around Ryan’s hip. “Guess I’ll have to clean up my mess?”

“You better,” Ryan says, palming the gun from him and carefully pulling off of Alfredo’s cock – Alfredo helps him knee-walk up until he’s straddling Alfredo’s head, only pausing for a moment before sitting on his face, moaning at the feeling of Alfredo’s tongue dragging through the mess of come leaking out of him and wriggling inside to lick him open.

Ryan sighs happily and angles the gun away to thread a hand in Alfredo’s hair, looking down at him and eagerly rolling his hips when Alfredo encourages him to, noisily sucking at his dick and hole and cleaning him up as best he can – a hand comes up to thumb at his cock and then Alfredo starts blowing in earnest, lapping at the sensitive parts of Ryan to make him moan and fidget, thighs clamping around Alfredo’s head when he comes again, doubling over slightly and gasping for air. Alfredo groans against him and the vibration trips another series of pleasant shudders up his spine, a second, _far_ too oversensitive orgasm crashing through him and making his whine _pathetic_ as he spasms above Alfredo, simultaneously trying to chase and escape the sensations on him.

Alfredo doesn’t let him leave until he’s satisfied with how wrecked Ryan is above him, leaves him with a wet kiss to his dick and smoothly swipes the gun from Ryan as Ryan shuffles back to straddle his hips – Alfredo pushes himself up with a hand and lifts the gun up between them, studying the shine of Ryan’s slick on the end of the barrel.

“Your turn,” Alfredo says, pushing the barrel against Ryan’s jaw. “Clean it up.”

Ryan swallows thickly and whimpers when Alfredo slides the gun up to his mouth, unkindly pushing it past his lips and nodding when Ryan hollows his cheeks around it, lapping eagerly at the sweet taste of himself and the gunpowder and metal right after it. Alfredo starts fucking his mouth with the gun in shallow thrusts, deliberately pushing out one of Ryan’s cheeks with it and grinning when Ryan bobs on it, sucking noisily to _thoroughly_ clean it off.

“Good,” Alfredo says softly when he withdraws the gun, tapping the spit-soaked end to Ryan’s cheek. He carefully lays it down on the floor beside them and cups Ryan’s jaw to pull him in for a kiss, fingers curling around to drag through his hair and keep him in place – Ryan gladly stays, the position a little uncomfortable on his back but it’s worth it for the way Alfredo moans into his mouth, remnants of warpaint smearing against Ryan’s nose.

“The white’s gonna close again,” Geoff warns – Ryan reluctantly pulls away from Alfredo with a wet _smack_ , sighing as he rests his forehead against Alfredo’s.

“On it,” he mutters to Geoff, leaning in for another kiss before breaking away completely to put his trousers and boots back on.

Alfredo zips himself up and hands Ryan his reassembled gun when Ryan helps him up, both of them adjusting their equipment and clothes until they’re ready to go again.

“You got a little, uh, something,” Alfredo says, gesturing at his own nose. Ryan shrugs.

“Eh, leave it,” he says with a grin, spying the matching smudge on Alfredo’s cheek. “When’s the white closing, Geoff?”

“Four seconds,” Geoff says.

One.

“You get it all out of your system now?” Alfredo teases.

Two.

“Hm, don’t know. Might have to do it again later,” Ryan teases back.

Three.

Four.

“ _Shit_ ,” Geoff spits. “You’re not in the white anymore.”

“How far?” Alfredo asks, trading a glance with Ryan as they slowly back away towards the stairs.

“Far enough,” Geoff replies. “Northeast. _Go_.”

“Yessir,” Ryan and Alfredo say at the same time, and start bolting down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Alfredo pants, retreating to the corner of the shed as Ryan kicks the door shut and wedges it with a gun he doesn’t have ammo for anymore, glancing out the windows but finding no pursuers.

“That was close,” Geoff says.

“Yeah,” Ryan agrees, dropping to the floor beside Alfredo, skipping a crouch to just sit down, tipping his head against the wall and catching his breath.

“Next time, we leave _before_ the blue right behind us starts moving,” Ryan says. Alfredo laughs and nods, reloading his pistol with quick movements.

They spend a few minutes just gathering themselves again, listening to the logistic talks in their ears and reloading weapons, checking armour and gear and making sure the grenades are still safely pinned.

The shed’s a relatively safe place – windows high up so no one can see in unless they’re right up against the wall, one door, small room, Ryan and Alfredo have the advantage because they can just point and shoot. All seems quiet around them, the distant explosions the only thing breaking the silence.

Ryan flexes his fingers, admires the supple leather of the fingerless gloves as they stretch over his knuckles. Alfredo wipes a dirty blade against his thigh, cleaning it of the excessive mud before stowing it in his boot, carefully guiding it into the little sheath attached to the side of his foot. Ryan’s guns dig into his back where he’s leaning against the wall but he really couldn’t care less, and neither could Alfredo, it seems, unbothered about how the grip of his rifle digs into his shoulder.

“You’re good for a while,” Geoff says in Ryan’s ear. “Just sit tight.”

Ryan snorts.

“Okay,” he says. Alfredo’s shoulder nudges against his when he moves.

Ryan draws up a knee to rest his elbow on it, idly tapping the fingers of his other hand against his thigh while they wait. For what, he doesn’t know specifically – either for the white to close again or for someone to find them, or maybe a rare chance that in the next twenty minutes everyone else will eliminate each other and they’ll win. Unlikely.

What Ryan _does_ know specifically is he’s _bored_. There’s no wounds to tend to, no more reloading, no more inventorying – Ryan can count the shit hanging on him on one hand right now: pistol, SCAR-L, AKM, bandages, a stale energy drink he hasn’t risked using yet but risked taking. Everything else is either on his person – the police vest, the gloves – or Alfredo’s backpack. At least one of them got one this time.

Ryan blows out a sigh and Alfredo doesn’t react, rolling his lip between his teeth and stroking a thumb over the textured grip of his pistol, dangling lazily from his fingers. He’s alert, Ryan can tell, eyes fixed ahead of him and occasionally flicking up to the windows, not entirely relaxed against the wall, arms still tense and his whole demeanour on edge. It’s hot, considering they’re not actively fighting right now.

With a quiet inhale, Ryan closes his eyes and shifts his legs closer together, subtly trying to get some friction on himself. He’s still wound up from earlier – the arousal faded away during all the running and fighting but now the adrenaline’s settling more heavily in his bones, blood rushing south instead to make him sensitive. He cracks an eye open and looks over at Alfredo, at his attractive, greasepaint-stained profile, the soft rise and fall of his chest, the easy splay of his legs.

Ryan bites his lip and silently decides _fuck it_ before leaning over to press his lips to Alfredo’s jaw, startling him a little.

“Ah – Ryan, what are you doing?” He asks with a laugh. Ryan grins against his skin.

“’M bored,” he mumbles. “Wanna suck your dick.”

“Jesus, Ryan,” Alfredo chuckles, tilting his head a little so Ryan can scrape his teeth over his neck. “What, now?”

“Yeah,” Ryan breathes, hauling himself over to straddle one of Alfredo’s legs, dropping a hand to knead at his crotch, idly sucking up a bruise on Alfredo’s neck as Alfredo hardens under him with a quiet sigh.

But Ryan hasn’t got the patience for much more than that. He leaves Alfredo’s neck to shimmy down between his legs instead, settling on his elbows as he undoes Alfredo’s trousers.

“Fucking hell, Ryan,” Geoff says over the comms. Ryan agrees with a hum and gets a hand around Alfredo’s cock, lazily stroking him while he noses the base, dropping wet kisses up a couple inches and back down until Alfredo’s fully hard, a pinched noise leaving him when Ryan taps over the slit with his thumb.

Ryan glances up to meet Alfredo’s eyes as he brushes his lips over the head, loosening his jaw to sink down on him slow – a hand threads into his hair and Ryan’s eyes fall shut to focus, Alfredo’s quiet, pleased moan drifting down to his ears. He can tell Alfredo’s still on guard above him, still listening out for any suspicious noises and he’s probably still checking windows – Ryan briefly opens an eye to see him indeed looking up at a window and huffs softly through his nose before continuing his path downward.

Alfredo’s hand is less insistent and more _guiding_ in Ryan’s hair, gently encouraging him to go lower – and _lower_ , barely a break before he hits the back of Ryan’s throat and Ryan chokes reflexively. Alfredo’s fingers curl into his hair to abruptly tug him up but Ryan only lifts an inch before doing it again, forcing his throat to relax and sinking down until his nose pushes again skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alfredo breathes, scritching lightly over his scalp.

“Fuck,” Geoff whispers in his ear. “Fuck, you like it, Haywood? Like choking on him?”

Ryan starts to nod and when he remembers Geoff can’t see him, whimpers quietly instead. Geoff groans in response and Ryan starts to pull up, keeping one hand tight around the base and sucking pointedly on the head before going back down – he can still taste _himself_ on Alfredo from earlier, sweet and heady and even more pronounced when contrasted with the pre-come that blurts out over his tongue. He makes a few more slow circuits like this, steady and neat and _wet_ , while Alfredo fidgets under him, biting back his noises and tightening his fingers more in Ryan’s hair.

Ryan opens his eyes to look up at Alfredo as he swallows him down all the way again, his throat spasming around his dick and tears filling his vision – Geoff mutters more filth to him and he whimpers in reply, bobbing shallowly on Alfredo but mostly focusing on popping the head in and out of his throat, groaning when Alfredo grips his hair more deliberately and guides him more forcefully while he watches the windows again, keeping Ryan’ mouth and throat full while Ryan’s trying not to choke too much.

“He feel good?” Geoff pants. Ryan whimpers quietly and Alfredo swears, casting a glance towards the door.

“Fuck, like it rough, don’t you? Want him to fuck you until you can’t speak, yeah?”

Ryan whimpers _loudly_ at that and Alfredo abruptly drags him down on his cock, hissing out a quick _shush_ , his head cocked as if he’s listening to something outside.

Ryan, contrary, whimpers again.

Alfredo growls low in his throat and his hand snaps up to press the pistol in his other hand to Ryan’s jaw, the end of the barrel digging into the soft underside as he bites out another sharp _Shut up_ – Ryan would gasp if he had air, but instead he sucks in a breath through his nose and shivers at the feeling of slick seeping out of him. Alfredo fixes him with a hard gaze, keeping the gun in place as he starts using Ryan’s throat once more, dragging him up and down and uncaring of how much he chokes as long as it’s _quiet_ as he fucks his mouth. Geoff grunts in Ryan’s ear, the very _distinct_ sound of jerking off echoing tinny over the comms.

Ryan chokes loudly, raggedly, on a particularly hard thrust, and the safety clicks off – Ryan smushes his nose to Alfredo’s pubes and looks up again, hot all over at the threat of the gun. This one’s _loaded_ , he knows, no clip lying around to suggest otherwise, and he’d bet anything Alfredo’s finger isn’t actually on the trigger. Still.

“Can you stay quiet or do we have to stop?” Alfredo asks in a low voice, his dick twitching in the tight clench of Ryan’s throat. Ryan whines at the threat of _stopping_ and shakes his head and Alfredo nods, adjusting his grip in Ryan’s hair to fuck him down more smoothly, shoving the gun against soft skin.

Ryan shifts to wriggle a hand under himself, pressing his fingers over his crotch and whimpering at the pressure, hardly a relief for how tensed up he is but good enough as he messily grinds over his cock over the fabric, soaking his underwear more with each thrust into his throat.

“Shit, ‘m close,” Alfredo whispers, fucking up more desperately, his hips bucking the slight inch or so they can in his position, and Ryan just stays down, willingly choking himself over and over to push Alfredo over the edge, his jaw aching from the stretch but it’s so fucking _good_ he can’t stop himself.

Alfredo’s hand slips away from his hair to let him pull off as he breathes out another warning but Ryan greedily slides all the way down, spit leaking from the seal of his lips as he chokes and sucks, eyes watering until a few tears overflow, and when Alfredo comes with a quiet groan it takes most of his willpower to _stay_ down, the urge to cough almost overwhelming him. God, Alfredo’s so far back, Ryan doesn’t even _taste_ his come, just whimpers and rubs himself more frantically, so _fucking_ close his legs shake. 

The metal of the gun skids away and Ryan pulls off a moment later, coughing and swallowing the drool and come smeared over his tongue as Alfredo drags him up to straddle him. Ryan’s hand on himself falls away as Alfredo roughly yanks his fly open, working his hand in to rub over his dick. He presses a quick kiss to Ryan’s open mouth before leaning back against the wall, easing two fingers into Ryan and levelling him with another cool stare as Ryan groans and fucks himself down.

Alfredo hooks his arm around Ryan’s neck and tugs him in for a fiercer kiss, the gun knocking against Ryan’s other cheek as Alfredo jerks him off with quick strokes, crooking his fingers to find the sweet spot – not moments later, Geoff comes on the other end of the line, spitting out Ryan’s name and Ryan whimpers just for him, muffling another moan in Alfredo’s mouth as Geoff pants and curses.

Ryan’s on the verge of begging when Alfredo finally slips his fingers out to focus on Ryan’s wet cock, rubbing in fast little circles that make Ryan’s knees weak. Ryan moans, high and a touch too loud, and Alfredo breaks the kiss to catch his breath, angling the gun to push it against the bolt of Ryan’s jaw, dropping a kiss to the other cheek.

“Stay quiet, baby,” he pants, following the twists of Ryan’s hips to keep up the stimulation on him, grinning when he feels Ryan leak more against him. Ryan groans and leans into the gun, meeting Alfredo’s heated gaze as he rocks in his lap, bracing himself with one hand on the wall beside Alfredo’s head and the other fisted in Alfredo’s shirt over his shoulder, holding on while Alfredo alternately kisses him and murmurs dirty encouragement.

Ryan’s whine gets trapped in his throat when he comes this time, his muscles locked up and thighs shaking as Alfredo strokes him, pushing the gun harder against him as a reminder – Ryan desperately stifles himself by moaning into Alfredo’s mouth instead, hips jumping up at the sensitivity of _everything_ , adrenaline racing through him from the gun and the situation. He doesn’t quite hear what Geoff says but just the pleasant rumble of his voice sends another shudder through him, Alfredo’s quiet laughter puffing out over his skin in a hot breath.

Alfredo slows his fingers a little to just flick at Ryan’s oversensitive dick, chasing his hips when Ryan instinctively tries to escape the sensation – he slips a couple in and drags them back out, soaked and sticky, to pet over his cock, a gentler touch that gives Ryan a chance to calm his harsh panting.

A minute later, Alfredo unhooks his arm from around Ryan’s shoulders to set the gun down, tugging him in instead for a greedy kiss as he withdraws his fingers as well, bringing them up between them and pulling away to glance down at them, cocking an eyebrow at Ryan. They’re shiny with Ryan’s come, glistening straight down to the knuckle, and Ryan merely lifts an eyebrow in return. 

Alfredo taps them briefly against Ryan’s lips but slides them into his own mouth before Ryan can do anything. Ryan just watches, eyes glued to Alfredo’s lips as the back of his neck prickles hot at the sight. He’s tempted to just tug Alfredo’s wrist away but Alfredo takes his fingers out to yank Ryan back in, pushing the taste of his come into his mouth with his tongue. Ryan moans gladly and takes his hand off the wall to cup Alfredo’s head, barely pausing for breath before he’s kissing him deeper.

Eventually they reluctantly separate, Ryan gently tugging Alfredo’s lip with his teeth and stroking a thumb over his cheekbone before he sits back to let Alfredo tuck himself in again. Ryan wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and rubs his throat a little, clearing it to feel how rough it is.

“You okay?” Alfredo asks, reaching up to touch Ryan’s throat.

“Yeah,” Ryan rasps – _rasps_ , his voice a lot rougher than he expected, and the sound of it makes Alfredo’s ears pink up a little.

“Sound a little rough there, buddy,” Geoff says lightly. Ryan laughs hoarsely and Geoff’s chuckle rumbles through the little earpiece, warm and comforting.

Alfredo places his hands on either side of Ryan’s neck, rubbing his thumbs over the two spots he pressed the gun against and dropping more soft kisses to his cheek and jaw. 

“Love you,” Alfredo murmurs, resting their foreheads together.

“Love you too,” Ryan whispers back, his voice cracking in the middle. Alfredo laughs and kisses him again, and then Ryan’s too busy with Alfredo’s mouth to bother getting off his lap yet.

“Y’got five minutes,” Geoff reminds them.

“Plenty of time,” Ryan mumbles, and leans back in.


	3. Chapter 3

“You got him?”

“Yeah, I got him!” Alfredo shouts back.

Ryan steadies the rifle and shoots for the guy running, clipping him in the shoulder and swearing when he second bullet goes wide – Alfredo’s taking care of the other one, he knows, both of their backs pressed up to a corrugated metal fence and leaning around either side of it to get rid of the fools running around in the open field.

The trigger jams and Ryan curses under his breath as he brings it back to reload, unsticking the trigger and slamming in a new clip as Alfredo fires beside him – “He’s rushing us!” Alfredo shouts over gunfire, and Ryan turns back around to shoot just as Alfredo drops his gun and takes out the revolver they picked up a few buildings back.

Ryan aims at the runner and lands a few more shots in the ground around him – huffs out a breath through his nose and re-steadies the gun and pulls the trigger and blood sprays up from the guy’s back with the next hit; Ryan fires twice more to be sure he’s down, and beside him he hears the crack of Alfredo’s revolver – _onetwothreefourfivesix_ – and a yelp and the heavy thud of a body hitting dirt and the sudden silence that falls around them seems deafening.

“We good?” Alfredo asks, leaning against the metal.

“We’re good,” Ryan confirms after a sweep of the area through his scope. “Let’s go.”

Ryan curls a hand around Alfredo’s arm and bodily hauls him up to run to the building beside them, pausing outside the door for a moment. They share a glance – _Ready?_ – and Ryan nudges open the door, his heart pounding in his chest as they scan the kitchen, the living room just beyond.

No signs of anyone yet, and Alfredo heads to the stairs as Ryan closes the door behind them. He strides across the dingy little kitchen – already cleared out, someone’s already looted this building – and approaches the closed bathroom door, his palms sweating in his gloves.

He kicks the door in with a powerful boot and doesn’t walk in immediately, waiting for someone to show themselves. A beat and then he walks in, swings to aim at the corner to his left and, when no one’s there, steps around to check the corner behind the door, relaxing infinitesimally when no one’s there either. He’s reminded all too easily of how quickly any bullets could have ripped through the door and _him_ if anyone was there and decided to shoot, and shakes off the thoughts to inspect the rest of the bathroom.

Picked clean. Just like he suspected.

Once Ryan’s cleared the ground floor, he heads upstairs – “’Fredo’s already cleared this floor,” Geoff tells him gruffly, and Ryan ascends to the attic instead, creeping up slowly and announcing his presence by pointedly clearing his throat.

“Seems good,” Alfredo whispers from the window he’s at, scanning the treeline before darting over to the next window.

“Yeah, same downstairs,” Ryan replies, heading to an open window to pull it shut, studying the wide fields laid out and finding no movement there at all. Geoff confirms no activity currently around them, but Ryan knows that won’t stop Alfredo checking all the windows anyway. Guy likes to be thorough.

Ryan returns his rifle to his back and relaxes against a wall to catch his breath, panting softly as he listens to the quiet thud of Alfredo’s footsteps and the wind outside.

“Hey Geoff?” He asks.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“How long until the blue closes?”

“Uh, ‘bout – fifteen minutes, but Gav thinks you’ll still be in the white when it shrinks.”

Ryan considers it for a moment, tilting his head to glance at Alfredo.

“Hm. Thanks.”

“What’re you planning, Ryan.”

“Oh, nothing,” Ryan lies with a grin, his eyes glued to Alfredo as Alfredo makes his way over to the window next to Ryan, peering outside.

“You’re insatiable,” Geoff scolds in his ear.

“You complainin’?” Ryan asks. Alfredo turns to see what he’s talking about and Ryan cocks an eyebrow, deliberately slackening the splay of his legs in an invitation.

“You’re terrible,” Alfredo says with a fond shake of his head, breezing past Ryan to inspect another window.

“You encourage it,” Ryan replies.

“Well, I certainly don’t _stop_ it,” Alfredo teases back, returning to the window beside Ryan to look out again. “But you’re very distracting.”

“Oh, am I?”

Alfredo gives him a look and Ryan grins filthy, rolls his hips up against nothing but stale attic air to entice him. It works, Alfredo’s eyes dropping to his crotch, but the momentary slip is just that, a slip, and Alfredo’s focused on the outside again, twisting a scope off his gun to use it as a makeshift monocle.

“Al _fredo_.”

“Shut up,” Alfredo mumbles.

“We’re clear, HQ’s confirmed it - ”

“Still good to check. You know they can slip under the radar.”

“But not _our_ radar.”

Alfredo tellingly doesn’t answer that. Ryan chuckles breathlessly and drags a hand over his crotch, crudely cupping it and pressing his fingers up to grind against himself through the layers of fabric. Alfredo glances at him and sucks in a breath and screws the scope back on – but doesn’t come closer, stays a firm two feet away from Ryan and plasters his gaze to the fields again as if Ryan can’t tell he’s effective.

“We can camp out here for a bit,” Alfredo says uselessly.

“Can do a lot than just camp – _oh_ ,” Ryan gasps when Alfredo’s suddenly on him, pushing his shoulder back against the wall and pressing his lips to Ryan’s, rough and fleeting as he kicks Ryan’s legs open and rips Ryan’s hand away to slip his hand into his trousers.

A pleased noise slips out of Ryan and metal abruptly nudges at his throat, Alfredo’s revolver pushing in between tendons and vocal chords as he gives Ryan another _look_.

“Don’t need someone findin’ us because you’re whining like a bitch,” Alfredo spits, laughing a little at the way Ryan’s hips twitch up at the words, at the _tone_.

“Won’t be if you make it good,” Ryan spits back, groaning quietly when Alfredo’s fingers tap over his cock, shockingly cold against sensitive skin.

Alfredo smirks and, after a short second, lowers the gun to shove Ryan’s trousers down to stretch across his thighs, enough to expose him but not enough for any more, and Ryan’s muffled by Alfredo’s mouth as the gun reappears between his legs, the muzzle pressed to the wall and the length of it brushing up against him.

“That’s it,” Alfredo whispers, urging Ryan’s hips back more and adjusting the gun so Ryan can grind against it, another startled noise escaping when Alfredo starts to roughly jerk him off.

It’s quick, and messy, and has Ryan panting in no time, dizzy from the hot kisses and from how Alfredo so easily makes his knees weak, rubbing in firm circles and not letting Ryan escape the sensation at all, pinned in place so all Ryan can do is grind against Alfredo’s fingers and the barrel of the revolver.

Ryan hooks an arm around Alfredo’s neck to keep him within kissing distance, tilting his head so their noses don’t bang together and taking whatever Alfredo gives him, arching up onto the balls of his feet when Alfredo fiddles with him to touch the sharply sensitive part of his dick, tracing a finger around it and cursing quietly into Ryan’s mouth when Ryan jolts, leaking against the revolver.

“Shit,” Ryan hisses, panting openly against Alfredo and greedily twisting his hips into his touch, shuddering when Alfredo returns to jacking him normally, his fingers fully wet with pre-come and smearing it back over Ryan. “ _Shit_.”

Alfredo’s other hand shifts and a gunshot _cracks_ between them, sudden and _loud_ and – Ryan whimpers and violently tenses up from the adrenaline spike and from the splinter of wood, that was a _bullet_ there, firing into the building. Ryan’s breathing comes shakier now, choppy and uneven as Alfredo wipes the barrel on Ryan’s thigh and then nudges it up against him, slipping the first inch or two _inside_ him. Ryan whines out a breathy _oh fuck_ and Alfredo’s other hand blurs on him, getting him closer and closer until –

the gunshot _bangs_ again and Ryan _jumps_ , legs trying to snap together but Alfredo blocks them with his body, laughing cruelly as Ryan topples on the edge, moaning pathetically and clawing at Alfredo’s shirt and his knees shaking _badly_ –

An abrupt pressure around Ryan’s cock clamps off his orgasm a literal millisecond before it happens, Alfredo’s knuckles pinching him tight as he whimpers _loudly_ and jolts and – and doesn’t _come_ but he can still feel the orgasm bleeding through him, muted and _nothing_ , no pleasure or pain but he still clenches around the gun and come still seeps out of him and it’s so utterly, completely _ruined_ that tears sting at his eyes. He shudders and clutches at Alfredo and desperately babbles – for what, he doesn’t know, because all the tension’s leeching out of him anyway until he’s just a shivery mess slumped against the wall, breath hitching wildly and his arousal so thoroughly obliterated that he doesn’t even react when Alfredo withdraws the revolver, just whimpers helplessly.

Alfredo lifts the gun to slide it into Ryan’s mouth and quiet his unhappy, desperate whimpering, dropping a sweet kiss to his cheek as he pats Ryan’s dick and pulls up his underwear and trousers, curling his arm around Ryan’s waist to hold him while Ryan cleans off the gun, enjoying the gunshot-warmth of it against his tongue.

Alfredo eases the gun out and gently taps the wet end against Ryan’s jaw before holstering it, moving in to kiss Ryan’s cheek and jaw until his breathing evens out. Ryan closes his eyes and tips his head back against the wall.

“Bastard,” Ryan rasps.

“Well, maybe it’ll stop you being so distracting,” Alfredo says, cupping Ryan’s cheek to wipe a thumb under his eye, catching the wetness at the corner and smearing it away. Alfredo chuckles at nothing and Ryan cracks an eye open to look at him.

“Gav says I’m _bloody cruel_ ,” Alfredo laughs, bad British accent and all. Ryan snickers.

“You _are_ ,” he agrees. Indulges in a kiss anyway and settles a hand over Alfredo’s hip. “You’re _terrible_.”

Alfredo briefly covers his mic with his hand, eyes flicking carefully over Ryan.

“You okay?” He asks. “Was that – okay?”

“Yeah,” Ryan says softly, cracking a smile. “More than.”

Alfredo smiles back. Ryan smacks a loud kiss to his cheek just to hear Geoff complain about the noise.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck, are we clear?” Ryan pants, crouching behind the door and glancing across to Alfredo, both of them streaked with grime and their shirts damp with sweat from sprinting across the field.

“Yeah, you’re good.” Geoff pauses a moment and lets out a sigh of relief. “You’re just out of the red, too.”

“Thank god,” Alfredo says, reaching up to swing the lock on the door – rusty, but enough to at least buy them a second if someone tries to kick it in.

“Upstairs?” Ryan asks – Alfredo wipes his forehead with his wrist and nods, gesturing to the stairs with his rifle.

“Yeah, I remember what happened last time I got upstairs with you,” Alfredo jokes as Ryan starts climbing.

“Yeah, and I remember you loving it,” Ryan replies as he backs up to the landing, pressing his back to the wall and letting Alfredo crowd him against it. He reaches out to grip Alfredo’s hips, tugging him in as Alfredo leans in to kiss him.

“Think y’can go again?” Ryan asks, rolling his hips up against the beginnings of an erection he can feel.

“Maybe,” Alfredo says with a grin, resting their foreheads together to look at him. His hands settle on Ryan’s waist and one slips down to his ass, giving him a quick squeeze with his next words. “Helps that your ass looks great in these.”

Ryan jerks at the squeeze and a rough laugh tumbles out of him, his fingers hooking into Alfredo’s belt loops as he kisses him lightly.

“Bet it looks better out of them,” he teases, pushing Alfredo away so they can continue up the stairs.

“Guess you’ll have to prove it to me,” Alfredo replies with a laugh.

The floor is clear, as expected, although they still sweep through it with guns raised, trigger fingers ready, kicking open the bathroom door at the end and pleased to find nothing but mouldy tile and a ratty shower curtain. There’s a shotgun choke on the floor, some trousers someone left behind in a corner, but otherwise nothing of value upstairs.

Well. Nothing except themselves, now. 

“Your ass really does look great in these,” Alfredo whispers as his hands land on Ryan’s hips from behind, startling him a little where he’s glancing out a window.

“Yeah?” Ryan asks, holstering his gun to press his hands flat to the wall, looking over his shoulder as Alfredo pins him front-first to plaster. Alfredo’s hips press against his ass and he deliberately grinds back to provoke a soft noise from Alfredo, the sound of his feet shifting as he braces himself.

“Gav says I should do something about that,” Alfredo says, his breath ghosting hot along the back of Ryan’s neck. “Bet you’d like that, huh?”

“Know I would,” Ryan replies, resting his forehead against the wall. He throbs against his underwear, the first hints of arousal pooling thick in his crotch, in the way he slickens up enough to make him shiver. 

Alfredo reaches around to slide his hand down the front of Ryan’s jeans, barely spending a moment unbuttoning and unzipping them before his hand is wrist-deep in his underwear, his fingers brushing along Ryan’s pubes and making him sigh. Alfredo grunts and shifts to curl his fingers up, running the tips over Ryan’s hole, dragging the slick up to his cock and huffing out a laugh when Ryan moans quietly.

“Always so ready for me, huh?” Alfredo breathes, repeating the move over and over, slow and steady, until Ryan’s trembling under him, his hips rocking in the faint rhythm Alfredo’s encouraging. “Want me to fuck you?”

Ryan nods, bites back a whimper when Alfredo circles a fingertip around his dick, grins against his neck at the twitch of it.

“Let us hear you,” Geoff says, a filthy grin dropping into his voice when Ryan whimpers again, louder. “That’s it.”

“Geoff want you to be loud?” Alfredo asks, deftly easing Ryan’s jeans and briefs down with his other hand while he talks. “Wants to hear all the noise I’ll get out of you? Perv.”

“Hey!” Geoff protests. Ryan snorts.

“Think he just wants to hear how fuckin’ cocky you are,” Ryan says, grinning at Alfredo’s laugh. “Gets him real fuckin’ hard.”

“Oh, shut up,” Geoff says.

“Already touching yourself?” Ryan teases. Alfredo rubs another slow circle over his cock and Ryan jolts, sighing happily when Alfredo’s zipper sounds behind him. “Thought you were s’pposed to be on _duty_.”

“Yeah, and _you’re_ supposed to be camping out,” Geoff spits back, his voice hitching tellingly in the middle. “Fucking excuse me.”

Ryan starts a reply but Alfredo presses his length up between Ryan’s legs and it dissolves into a groan when Alfredo ruts against him, his head catching against Ryan’s dick and teasing at his hole on the back stroke. Ryan spreads his legs wider and Alfredo’s hand curls around his hip, fingers pressing into bone as he rubs them together.

“He get started yet?” Geoff asks. Ryan chuckles and presses his cheek to the wall, glancing at Alfredo out of the corner of his eye.

“No,” he says. “Y’know how he likes to draw it out.”

“You love it,” Alfredo tosses back, guiding himself up a little so he ruts more firmly against Ryan’s hole. “God, don’t even have to prep you, do I?”

“Nope,” Ryan says cheerfully, wiggling his hips to try and spur Alfredo on.

“Eager,” Alfredo teases, dropping a kiss to Ryan’s neck. He lingers to bite him as well, teeth sending Ryan’s nerves alight as he finally angles himself to push in, hot and slow as he stretches Ryan out. Ryan exhales shakily, a high little moan jumping out as he rocks up on his toes, focuses on relaxing.

Alfredo helps him out with a reach-around, rubbing his cock in generously firm circles while he works his way in. He groans into Ryan’s skin, licks over the bruise and shifts to make a new one as Geoff grunts over the comms, the faintest wet sound of his hand on himself echoing over the line.

“God, you’re soaked for me, huh,” Alfredo sighs, running his fingers down to where they’re joined, rubbing over Ryan’s rim to make him clench up reflexively.

“Thanks to that little stunt you pulled last time,” Ryan says, a groan shaking out of him when Alfredo tries a shallow thrust. “F – Fuck.”

“Just that _once_ ,” Alfredo purrs, reverting to slow kisses as his breathing picks up. “Could’ve kept going. Could just keep going until you’re too sore to even _touch_ yourself.”

“ _Ngh_ ,” Ryan gets out, intelligently, screwing his eyes shut as he figures out the slow pace Alfredo’s setting, steady and firm and _just_ missing the sweet spot. A laugh bursts out of Alfredo, clearly something he’s heard over his line.

“Gavin’s calling me a right bastard,” he relays – Ryan chuckles and coughs out another low noise, his fingers curling against the wall.

“You would be,” he gasps, his voice wobbling when Alfredo speeds up his thrusts. “God, ‘Fredo, please – ”

“Tell me when,” Alfredo murmurs, and changes the angle, tugging on Ryan’s hip and trying a few slightly different ones before –

“Th – _There_! Fuck, there, right there, ‘Fredo, _oh_ – ”

Alfredo hums approvingly into his skin and fucks up deliberately, short, sharp thrusts that rub perfectly against Ryan’s sweet spot and make him writhe against the plaster, a string of moans dripping from him. Combined with the heady strokes of Alfredo’s fingers, it’s almost enough to push Ryan to the edge, his thighs tensing up as he melts into the mix of sensations, greedily fucking himself down on Alfredo’s dick.

“Fuck, sound good like that, Ry,” Geoff pants, the slap-slap of skin-on-skin louder now, wetter, a thick undercurrent to his arousal-rough voice. “Sound good gettin’ fucked.”

“Too bad he’s not doin’ it good enough to get me off,” Ryan spits, a loud moan torn from him when Alfredo fucks up suddenly _harder_ , powerful enough to scoot Ryan up the wall a little as he dissolves into incoherent noises, his hands balled into fists and knuckles straining at the leather.

“That good enough?” Alfredo growls, jerking Ryan off faster to make him tighten up and _feel_ it all so much more. He coughs out a laugh and scrapes his teeth over Ryan’s skin again. “We both know you’re an easy bitch, don’t lie.”

“Says you,” Ryan retorts breathlessly, another whimper fucked from him with the next strong roll of Alfredo’s hips, slapping against him _mercilessly_.

“Last time you came just from sucking my cock,” Alfredo reminds him, biting at the bolt of his jaw. “How’s that for _easy_?”

“And you came just from choking me on it,” Ryan spits. “ _Easy_.”

Alfredo marks him for that, biting in viciously hard and sucking up a bruise that makes Ryan cry out, knees trembling as Alfredo fucks him up against the wall, good enough and _hard_ enough that he’s close in mere minutes, drooling slick against Alfredo’s cock and fingers, jerking every time Alfredo’s hips smack against his ass.

“I know you’re close,” Alfredo says, his fingers blurring over Ryan as Ryan nods, choked little whimpers leaving him. “Mm, c’mon, come for me, Ry. Make it loud for Geoff.”

Ryan tries for a response and gets nothing but _g – god, ngh_ , syllables of noise fucked out of him until he’s jolting up and coming, moaning loudly, unabashedly, as he shudders against the wall, fucks himself down wetly and greedily writhes for Alfredo’s touch, little pleas of his name falling from his mouth. Alfredo groans appreciatively into his neck and Geoff over the comms and Ryan’s not sure if Geoff’s coming or not because Alfredo’s next thrusts punch in _hard_ , reducing his knees to jelly and making his shoulders hunch up with the instinct to double over, moans bubbling out of him near _constantly_.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Geoff spits, his voice strained and hoarse and Ryan still can’t tell if it’s pre or post orgasm but he doesn’t really care, lets the rough timbre wash over him as he rolls his hips back to try and get Alfredo off, knows he’s close by the hitched panting in his free ear.

“C’mon,” Ryan breathes, pleased at the way Alfredo’s fingers flex restlessly on his hip, the noticeable twitch of his dick inside Ryan, and he knows it’s not long until Alfredo’ll be shaking apart behind him. “I’ll even let you clean me up afterwards.”

Alfredo curses and abruptly fucks in and stills as he quivers, fucks in a handful of times more and then he’s pinning Ryan firmly to the wall as he comes in him, gasping hotly against his neck and groaning while he grinds in. A little pant of Gavin’s name escapes him Ryan’s shortly after, and Ryan lifts a hand from the wall to reach back and curl it around the back of Alfredo’s neck, crooning sweetly as he gently squeezes.

“That’s it, ‘Fredo, yeah, _that’s_ it, fuckin’ perfect for me. Treatin’ me just how I like.”

“God,” Alfredo breathes shakily, his fingers, previously stilled on Ryan’s cock, starting back up with slow, lazy strokes to draw a quiet, pleased groan from Ryan.

“Y’know,” Alfredo says a few quiet moments later, his stroking slowed to idle tapping, playing in the slick coating Ryan’s dick. “You’re right.”

“Hm?” Ryan hums, his eyes closed as he basks in the lazy afterglow pleasure.

“Your ass does look better out of those jeans,” Alfredo says. Ryan laughs, cracking open an eye to look at Alfredo, who smiles mischievously back at him.

“Glad I could prove it to you,” Ryan replies. Alfredo leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth, his lips hitting more scruff than mouth, but Ryan hums pleasantly nonetheless.

“Now I believe you said something about cleaning you up?” Alfredo teases, withdrawing his hand to grip himself at the base.

“If you wanna.”

“Mhmm,” Alfredo replies, dropping a kiss to Ryan’s neck before he pulls out – a hot rush of come starts leaking out of Ryan immediately and he grunts at the sensation. “Turn around, then.”

Ryan obeys, shakily turning around to slump against the wall as Alfredo tucks himself in and drops to his knees, shuffling between Ryan’s legs to nose at his cock. Ryan bites his lip and threads a hand in Alfredo’s hair, just resting there as Alfredo tugs his legs open to get to his hole, lapping eagerly at the mess leaking out before licking _into_ him, the flat of it pressed up inside and making him moan a little.

Alfredo’s thorough as always, his nose smushed to Ryan’s dick as he licks him clean – Ryan idly rolls his hips up and Alfredo rewards him by detouring to suck on his cock, dragging his tongue up the underside and leaving it spit-wet and shiny when he continues his cleaning. He brings up a hand to thumb at Ryan’s dick, gently encouraging him to the edge again and this time Ryan comes with a quiet moan, fingers tight in Alfredo’s hair and holding him in place as he comes all over his mouth, grinding eagerly against his tongue and lips while Alfredo swallows.

“There we go,” Alfredo pants when he pulls away, kissing Ryan’s cock before standing up, come smearing over his lips and chin. Ryan laughs breathlessly and pulls him in to lick that off, kissing the taste out of Alfredo’s mouth and curling an arm around his waist.

Alfredo brushes his knuckles over Ryan before helpfully tugging his clothes back up, at least enough to cover him – Ryan singlehandedly does up the zip and the button as he laughs into Alfredo’s mouth, melting soon enough back into kissing him slow and sweet.

“God, you stink,” Alfredo says a minute later, bracing a hand on the wall.

“ _You_ stink,” Ryan mumbles back, preoccupied with kissing down Alfredo’s smooth jaw.

“Winner winner gets a fucking shower,” Alfredo grunts. Ryan snickers against his skin and pulls away with a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Mhmm,” he hums, cupping Alfredo’s cheek in one hand. He strokes his thumb over the flaking warpaint under Alfredo’s eye. “Won’t be long now. Geoff, how many are left?”

“Uh, fuckin’ – 15,” Geoff replies. “Including you.”

“Hm, okay,” Ryan says, tipping his forehead against Alfredo’s.

“We got this,” Alfredo says, a smirk dragging up the corner of his mouth. A car passes outside just as the white zone alarm sounds.

“Ten miles. East,” Geoff says.

“We got this,” Ryan affirms. Alfredo kisses his nose and smoothly breaks away to get ready to leave – Ryan spends a few seconds adjusting himself before taking out his Uzi to reload it. They share a glance and Alfredo gestures for Ryan to go ahead, and just as Ryan heads for the stairs he hears a fond sigh.

“Man, I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.” 

Ryan snickers and flips him off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Grime and dirt and warpaint and grungy soap swirls around the drain as the hot water hits aching muscles, over the smaller cuts on Alfredo’s torso and the scratches up Ryan’s leg from crawling through bramble. The relief of the victory is still threading through them, the ring of the finishing bell and the satisfaction of winning almost combating the adrenaline still racing through their veins.

Now, though, back at base and bundled together in the shower, the adrenaline’s replaced by fatigue, a beast that makes their reflexes slow and their kisses slower, hands roaming over their bruises and their breaks as Ryan leans against the wall, pulls Alfredo in to press their lips together. Ryan thumbs away the remnants of the greasepaint on Alfredo’s cheeks while Alfredo brushes his fingers over the hickeys on Ryan’s neck – the one set of bruises he actually _welcomes_ – and somewhere along the line, Alfredo’s thigh ends up between Ryan’s. His fingers dance down over Ryan’s ribs, over his hip, to skate over a little.

Ryan jolts when Alfredo’s fingers touch his pubes, dive down a little to brush over his cock, and while the tingle it sets in Ryan’s skin is pleasant, he can’t imagine doing much more. He groans, tipping his head back against the wall as Alfredo kisses his cheek.

“Mm, ‘m too tired,” he says, sighing when Alfredo’s hand drifts away to run over his thigh instead, warm and comforting.

“Love you,” Alfredo says, his grin pressed to Ryan’s scruffy jaw and his shoulder flexing under Ryan’s grip.

“Love you too,” Ryan murmurs, smacking a kiss to Alfredo’s neck. “How’s your ankle?”

“It’s fine,” Alfredo replies with an easy shrug. “Just rolled it.”

“Mm.”

They’re reluctant to leave, the shower the sort of luxurious comfort they haven’t seen since they entered the battlefield, but when their fingertips prune and the steam grows too stifling, Ryan shuts off the water and Alfredo steps out to grab their towels. The path from bathroom to bed is a slow one, interrupted by kisses and tangled fingers and dropped towels that Ryan ends up leaving on the floor as Alfredo laughs and leads him to the bed.

There’s already medical supplies in the bedside tables, thankfully, bandages and tape and antiseptic and four different types of heating gels. Two of those, Ryan grabs, along with the antiseptic, but neither of their wounds are ghastly enough for bandages.

The mattress bounces when Ryan climbs on, and the groan he lets out as he sinks into it is nearly enough to rival what Alfredo coaxed out on the battlefield – a moment later, Alfredo scoots in to kiss his jaw and palm one of the gels from him, and Ryan rolls onto his side to capture his mouth in a lazier, slower kiss.

Ryan pops the cap on his tube and sits up a little to lean against the headboard instead, urging Alfredo up to sit beside him as well. Alfredo does, with a world-weary groan, and Ryan distracts him with a kiss as he presses his gel-chilled fingers to Alfredo’s thigh, laughing at Alfredo’s jolt. He rubs it in just above the bruises there and smears it down to Alfredo’s knee, gentling his touch to massage around where he knows the muscle is sore and overworked – the quiet sigh Alfredo that escapes Alfredo tells Ryan all he needs to know.

The minutes afterwards pass in relative silence, the only sounds soft hissing and gentle reassurances as they treat each other and themselves, until the smell of soap is overcome with antiseptic and the eucalyptus of the gels, but at least Ryan’s ribs aren’t twinging anymore. In fact, almost _nothing_ is twinging anymore, and he sinks into Alfredo’s side with a contented groan, stretching his legs out to pop his joints and slip a foot between Alfredo’s calves, taking care to avoid his rolled ankle.

“’Least we get time off now,” Alfredo murmurs into his hair, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s shoulders and shuffling them down the bed to properly lie down.

Thankfully the new training simulations aren’t like the old ones – the previous company used to use a sort of bracket system, where winners of each battlefield would advance up until there was a final of ten or so teams. Exhausting, to put it tamely. But the new company only runs a few sessions, with no forced re-runs in other arenas, and it’s honestly a schedule Ryan much prefers. Get in, play a little, then take the rest of the week off to recover.

“Finally,” Ryan agrees.

The door busts open with a gleeful cheer – Ryan and Alfredo look up with twin smiles as the others let themselves in – Geoff takes a moment to lock the door behind him again while Gavin bounds up to them with a grin, sitting down by Alfredo’s legs. Alfredo offers his hand up and Gavin takes it, bending to press his lips to Alfredo’s knuckles in an exaggerated gesture.

“Hey guys,” Geoff says, kneeing onto Ryan’s side of the bed to sit against the headboard – Ryan rolls onto his back and reaches up to clumsily bat at Geoff’s scruffy cheek, silently asking him to lean down, but Geoff catches his wrist with a laugh and kisses Ryan’s fingers instead, sweeping his palm down Ryan’s arm to curl gently around his bicep.

“Hey,” Alfredo says, his eyes crinkled with his smile as he tugs Gavin down to lay beside him.

“You guys did great,” Gavin says, leaning over Alfredo to quickly kiss Ryan’s cheek. “Bloody amazing.”

“Well, thanks to us,” Geoff jokes, and Ryan playfully slaps his jaw with a chuckle.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Alfredo teases right back.

“Really, though,” Geoff says, more seriously, although there’s still a smile pulling up one side of his mouth. “You were awesome out there.”

“You were pretty good,” Ryan allows, idly tangling his fingers in Geoff’s shirt. Geoff barks out a laugh and leans down to kiss him, grinning when Ryan’s hand settles on the back of his head to keep him in place.

“Well now we got a week, don’t we,” Gavin asks. Geoff leaves Ryan with a kiss to the corner of his mouth and shifts to give Alfredo the same treatment – Ryan cards his fingers through Geoff’s hair and locks eyes with Gavin over the pair.

“Almost,” he says. “You got any plans?”

Gavin grins at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief, and Ryan’s ribs twinge with something much more pleasant than pain now.

“A few,” Gavin says, watching Geoff settle back against Ryan’s side. “Like y’know the Estrella?”

“The restaurant?” Alfredo asks.

“Reservations like, four months in advance?” Ryan adds. Gavin shrugs and nods, licking his lips as his gaze drifts away for a moment.

“Yeah, well,” he says. “Knew we were in the area around now.”

“Wait – _no_ ,” Alfredo exclaims. “No, Gavin, you – _no_ way.”

“Thought maybe you’d like to come along?” Gavin jokes, but there’s an embarrassed flush dusting his cheeks. “I _have_  got a four-person table booked.”

“ _Gavin_ ,” Geoff says. “Christ.”

“How much even _was_ that?” Ryan asks, and Gavin waves dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says. “Just – thought it’d be nice? While we’re here?”

“Gavin, a secret millionaire,” Alfredo jokes, and they dissolve into laughter for a moment.

“That’s real fuckin’ sweet,” Geoff laughs when their snickering has died down, reaching over to squeeze Gavin’s hand.

“Yeah,” Ryan agrees, catching Gavin’s hand before he can withdraw it. “That’s – yeah, we’d love to, Gav.”

Gavin smiles – nervous, but bright, and runs his thumb across Ryan’s knuckles as he turns to Alfredo.

“’Fredo?”

“Holy  _sh_ _it_ , dude,” Alfredo breathes, a little wide-eyed. Gavin giggles, shuffling in closer to swing a leg over Alfredo’s and Ryan’s.

“You good there, ‘Fredo?” Geoff teases.

“Think Gav broke him,” Ryan says.

“Shut up,” Alfredo says playfully, smiling as he urges Gavin in for a kiss. “I can’t believe you, Gav.”

“You comin’ to dinner tomorrow night or not?” Gavin asks, wriggling a little when Alfredo kisses his jaw.

“Yeah, of fucking course I am,” Alfredo laughs. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me tomorrow,” Gavin says. “See if it’s actually any good or not.”

“Well, there’s always room service,” Ryan says.

“Oh, lovely, come back from Estrella to damn _room_ _service_ ,” Gavin says, waving a hand in the air. “Real classy.”

“Hey, hey, don’t hurt room service like that,” Alfredo says. “It’s  _good_ , Gavin.”

“Alfredo’s got a soft spot for it,” Geoff teases.

“Hey, don’t knock good shit, is all I’m saying,” Alfredo counters. “Fuck you.”

“Maybe after a nap,” Ryan says, forcing a yawn to make Alfredo laugh.

“I hate you guys,” Alfredo laughs.

“Sure you do,” Geoff says, patting Alfredo’s chest.

“We’re  _lovely_ ,” Gavin adds.

“You’re something,” Alfredo allows, but tugs Ryan in closer anyway. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some sleep to get.”

“Yeah, yeah, get your beauty sleep,” Geoff says, shifting beside Ryan.

“God knows you need it,” Ryan teases in a sleepy mumble, turning to rest his head on Geoff’s shoulder.

“ _Ryan_ ,” Alfredo gasps, and the indignation in his voice makes Ryan giggle, curling his fingers around Gavin’s hand to playfully tap Alfredo’s abdomen.

“Look who’s talking,” Geoff drawls, flicking Ryan’s ribs. Ryan muffles a laugh against his shoulder, shaking silently between him and Alfredo.

The laughter dissipates a moment later, melting into a contented sigh as Gavin drags up a blanket over them, covering Ryan and Alfredo a little as they doze off, all tangled and curled up together. Ryan’s sure he’ll ache worse in the morning, and that at least two limbs will be numb from someone sleeping on them, but here, the gentle heat of the gel and of his boyfriends weighs him down with pleasant fatigue, and it’s almost no time at all before he’s asleep, his cheek pressed to the stitching in Geoff’s collar.


End file.
